Tod im Wasser
Tod im Wasser ist die dritte Episode der ersten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Ein junges Mädchen verschwindet beim Schwimmen, doch ihre Leiche wird nicht gefunden. Sam und Dean finden heraus, dass dies nicht das erste Opfer ist, das unter merkwürdigen Umständen verschwunden ist. Als Naturschützer getarnt, gehen sie dem Fall nach und finden mit dem kleinen Lucas einen Augenzeugen, der mit ansehen musste, wie sein Vater ertrunken ist. Aber der völlig verstörte Junge scheint Sam und Dean nicht weiterhelfen zu können, denn seit der Tragödie ist Lucas stumm ... Handlung In einem See, dem Lake Manitoc in Wisconsin, ist eine junge Frau, Sophie Carlton, spurlos verschwunden. Dean liest diese Zeitungsanzeige und stellt fest, dass sie das dritte Opfer in diesem Jahr ist und dass in den letzten fünf Jahren sechs weitere Opfer verschwunden sind. Ihre Körper thumb|lefthat man nie gefunden. Dean und Sam suchen das Büro des Sheriffs, Jake Devins, auf. Dort begegnen sie dessen Tochter, Andrea Barr, und seinem Enkel, Lucas Barr. Andreas Ehemann ertrank im See, was Lucas mitansehen musste. Seitdem spricht er kein Wort mehr. Dean vermutet einen Zusammenhang und bittet den Jungen zu zeichnen, was er gesehen hat. Lucas zeichnet ein Haus und gibt das Bild Dean. Sophies Bruder wird zunächst in seinem Haus gezeigt. Die Spüle in der Küche füllt sich mit dreckigem Wasser. Er denkt, dass der Abfluss verstopft ist und versucht, ihn freizubekommen. Dabei greift er in die Spüle und wird sofort unter Wasser gezogen, woraufhin er ertrinkt. Dasthumb|296px Wasser zieht sich sofort zurück, nachdem er tot ist. Dean und Sam befürchten, dass jeder das nächste Opfer sein könnte, da das Wesen durch die Wasserleitungen kommen kann. Der See steht kurz davor auszutrocknen, was dem Wesen anscheinend keine Zeit mehr lässt und es somit wohl bald die nächsten Opfer geben wird. Die Brüder nehmen derweil an, dass das Geschehen etwas mit Bill Carlton zu tun hat. Seine beiden Kinder wurden getötet und er war der Patenonkel von Lucas Vater. Sie suchen ihn auf und wollen Informationen von ihm bekommen, aber er verweigert jegliche Auskunft. Als die Brüder wieder wegfahren wollen, fällt Dean auf, dass Lucas' Zeichnung wie das Haus der Carltons aussieht und so suchen sie den Jungen noch einmal auf. Sie erhalten eine weitere Zeichnung eines Hauses und begeben sich auf die Suche nach dem Haus, das Lucas nun gezeichnet hat. Es handelt sich um das Haus einer älteren Frau. Sie erzählt ihnen von ihrem Sohn, Peter Sweeney, der 35 Jahre zuvor spurlos verschwunden war. Überall im Haus stehen Zinnsoldaten herum, ebenso wie ein Bild von Peter und Bill Carlton. Nun vermuten die Brüder, dass die Geschehnisse mit Peters Verschwinden zu tun haben, weswegen sie erneut Bills Haus aufsuchen. Sie vermuten, dass Peters Geist Rache nehmen will, weil Bill etwas mit dem Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Bill ist währenddessen am See und spricht mit diesem. Er wirft dem See (vermutlich weiß er, dass Peter dahinter steckt) vor, ihm alles thumb|left|302pxgenommen zu haben und fährt auf den See hinaus. Als Dean und Sam erscheinen, ist er schon mitten im See. Die Brüder versuchen ihn zurückzuholen, daraufhin wird das Boot jedoch in die Luft geschleudert und Bill verschwindet, wie die anderen, im See. Dean und Sam treffen auf den Sheriff, der mit ihnen zu seinem Büro fährt. Dort befinden sich auch Andrea und Lucas. Andrea wollte ihrem Vater Essen vorbeibringen, Lucas dagegen ist sehr unruhig und versucht Dean etwas mitzuteilen. Da Dean nicht weiß, was er ihm klar machen will und darüber hinaus der Sheriff herausfand, dass weder Dean noch Sam von der "Wildlife-Rescue" sind, so wie sie anfangs angaben, stellt er sie vor die Wahl, entweder die Stadt zu verlassen oder ins Gefängnis zu gehen. Die Brüder entscheiden sich dafür, wegzufahren und machen sich auf den Weg. Nachts sieht man Lucas, der in seinem Zimmer schwarze Strudel malt. Andrea bemerkt dies und schickt ihn ins Bett. Danach lässt sie sich ein Bad ein. Als sie in die Wanne steigt, läuft das Wasser weiter ein und verfärbt sich dunkel, so wie zuvor in der Spüle. Andrea bemerkt das zuerst nicht und liegt in der Wanne. Irgendwann fällt es ihr aber auf und sie will aus der Wanne steigen, woraufhin sie unter Wasser gezogen wird. Peter versucht sie zu ertränken, während Lucas gegen die verschlossene Badezimmertür schlägt.thumb|320px Die Winchesters haben unterwegs umgedreht, da Dean Lucas Unruhe bemerkt hatte und den Jungen nicht so zurücklassen wollte. Als sie am Haus der Barrs angekommen sind, öffnet Lucas die Tür und rennt zum Badezimmer. Sam gelingt es nur mit großer Mühe, Andrea aus dem Wasser zu holen, aber sie überlebt es. Am nächsten Tag fragt Sam, was genau geschah. Andrea teilt ihm mit, eine Stimme gehört zu haben, die "Komm, spiel mit mir!" sagte. Dean untersucht alte Alben, in der Hoffnung, Hinweise zu finden, warum Peter weitermacht, obwohl Bill schon tot ist. Er entdeckt ein Bild von Jake, Peter und Bill. Anscheinend hatten sowohl Jake als auch Bill etwas mit Peters Verschwinden und seinem wahrscheinlichen Tod zu tun. Lucas zeigt den Brüdern eine Stelle, die ein Stück vom Haus entfernt ist. Dean bittet Andrea, nicht mitzukommen. Die Brüder graben an der Stelle, die Lucas gezeigt hat und finden ein Fahrrad. Es gehörte ursprünglich Peter. Jake überrascht die Brüder jetzt und bedroht sie mit einer Waffe. Er will wissen, woher sie den Ort des Verstecks kennen. Jetzt besteht kein Zweifel mehr, dass Jake etwas mit Peters Tod zu tun hatte. Dean will wissen, was geschah. Er spricht Jake darauf an, ob er und Bill Peter im See ertränkt haben, da der Geist an das Wasser des Sees gebunden ist. Dean klärt Jake darüber auf, dass Peter erst dann ruhen würde, wenn alle Menschen in Jakes Leben gestorben sind, bis Peter auch ihn zu sich holen würde. Sam sagt ihm, dass die Leute genau das nachempfinden sollen, was Peters Mutter gefühlt hatte, als sie nicht wusste, was mit ihrem Sohn geschehen war. Jake gesteht ihnen schließlich, dass sie Peter damals wirklich töteten. Es war keine Absicht, sie tauchten seinen Kopf zu lange unter Wasser, sodass Peter ertrank. Seine Leiche warfen sie in den See, wo sie verschwand. Das Rad vergruben sie und schwiegen von da an über das, was passiert war. thumb|left|250px|Dean rettet Lucas aus dem Wasser Dean rät der Familie, so weit wie möglich wegzugehen, damit sie vor dem See geschützt sind. In diesem Moment wird Lucas aber von Peter ins Wasser gezogen, als er einen Zinnsoldaten aus dem Wasser fischen will. Lucas wird unter Wasser gezogen, diesmal sieht man Peter. Man sieht Lucas nirgendwo, erst nachdem Jake mit der Bitte, Lucas zu verschonen und Jake zu nehmen, ins Wasser springt, wird Jake anstelle von Lucas ins Wasser gezogen und Dean kann Lucas retten. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Andrea Barr *Lucas Barr *Bill Carlton *Jake Devins *Peter Sweeney *Sophie Carlton *Will Carlton Vorkommende Wesen *Geister *Loch Ness Monster (nur erwähnt) Musik *'Round and Round' von Ratt *'What a Way to Go' von Black Toast Music *'Too Daze Gone' von Billy Squier *'Movin' On' von Bad Company Trivia *Es wird gezeigt, dass Dean gut mit Kindern umgehen kann. Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass Dean während seiner Kindheit auf seinen jüngeren Bruder aufpassen musste. *Beim Gespräch mit Lucas erwähnt Dean, dass er als Kind sehr gern mit Armee-Figuren gespielt hat. In Staffel 5 stellt sich heraus, dass Sam als Kind eine Armee-Figur in den Aschenbecher des Impala legte und diese heute noch dort liegt. *Das selbe Seehaus und der selbe Ort wurden auch für Jensen Ackles Film Devour der Schwarze Pfad ''verwendet. *Die Eröffnungsszene dieser Episode sieht genauso aus, wie die in "Der Weiße Hai". *Sam und Deans Officer-Namen sind Ford und Hamill. Eine mögliche Anspielung zu Harrison Ford und Mark Hamill, die Han Solo und Luke Skywalker in den klassischen Star Wars Filmen gespielt haben. Zitate :Dean: Weißt du Sam, wir dürfen auch mal Spaß haben. ::''Er zeigt auf eine Kellnerin in kurzen Shorts. :Dean: Das da ist Spaß. ---- :Sam: Du magst nicht einmal Kinder! :Dean: Ich liebe Kinder. :Sam: Nenne mir drei Kinder, die du kennst. ::Dean denkt eine Weile nach. Sam geht, nachdem er die Geduld verliert. Dean kratzt sich am Kopf. :Dean: Ich denke ja schon nach! ---- :Sam: Menschen verschwinden nicht, Dean. Man hört nur auf, nach ihnen zu suchen. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Death In The Water (Tod im Wasser) *'Spanisch:' Muerto en el Agua (Tod im Wasser) *'Französisch:' L'Esprit du lac (Die Seele des Sees) *'Italienisch:' Morte nell'acqua (Tod im Wasser) *'Portugiesisch:' A morte na água (Tod im Wasser) *'Polnisch: '''Trup w wodzie ''(Leiche im Wasser) *'Tschechisch:' Jezero smrti (See des Todes) *'Ungarisch:' Fulladás (Ertrinken) *'Finnisch:' Kuoleman järvi (Der See des Todes) Siehe auch en:Dead In The Water fr:1x03 Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 01